amor o amistad, todo vale en el fútbol
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: el instituto raimon se enfrenta a otra mala racha y a nuevos enemigos,pero lo único que necesitan es una ráfaga de aire fresco que llegara junto con lucy sander, que ama el fútbol con todo su ser y esta dispuesta a todo por el raimon. y dara un cambio radfical a sus vidas.
1. seleccionadas

**nombre: lucy sanders evans**

**edad:14**

**apariencia:pelo color chocolate por la cintura,ojos del mismo color y tez pálida,sus mejillas siempre están rojas.**

**carácter: alegre,divertida,nerviosa,a veces tímida,y un poco agresiva,creativa,inocente, enérgica y amable.**

**curiosidades:le dan miedo las arañas,las avispas las abejas y la oscuridad,es una persona sincera y que le gusta proteger a sus amigos,siempre se esta metiendo en líos,no se sabe como pero siempre rompe algo,sus gustos musicales son raros,odia las aceitunas y cualquier bebida gaseosa,las pijas,los desagradables y sobrados,tiene mucha fuerza y siempre ayuda al prójimo,odia que martha le chasque los dedos,siempre esta en la babia,siempre esta de buen humor y con una sonrisa en la cara,ama el chocolate,los libros y el agua,dibuja muy bien, le encanta cantar y cuando se despierta parece "grogi"**

* * *

**nombre:martha stone blaze**

**edad:14**

**apariencia:pelo rubio ojos marrones con reflejos verdes.**

**carácter:independiente, sarcástica,pasota y amigable.**

**curiosidades:ella dice que odia a lucy,pero en el fondo la aprecia,no soporta a los pesados,tiene mal genio y odia que invadan su espacio vital,odia los vestidos,casi siempre viste de chandal,siempre esta de broma,su hobbie favorito es molestar a lucy y gastarle bromas,le pone muy nerviosa.**

* * *

**nombre:sony dawson flynn**

**edad:14**

**apariencia:pelo rubio oscuro y ojos marrones con reflejos verdes.**

**carácter:alegre,formal y amistosa.**

**curiosidades:nació un día después de lucy,es un poco seria,le encanta ser animadora,se pone muy nerviosa en los exámenes,controla muy bien el ordenador,al igual que martha le encanta molestar a lucy,le pone nerviosa que siempre este de buen humor y por ahi revoloteando.**

* * *

desperté sobresaltada cuando mi hermano pequeño se le antojo saltar encima mio, lo mire furibunda y por un momento vi que temblaba

Pero eso fue antes de que gritara: ¡chachaaaaaaaaaaaa, Lucy me quiere pegar! Decididamente estaba muerto.

Salte de un brinco de mi cama y lo seguí escaleras a bajo persiguiéndole, llegamos a salón donde mi hermano se agarro al delantal de mi abuela,miro rápidamente la sala con los ojos.

-¿y la chacha?-dijo mi hermano.

- a salido,por eso-dijo mirándome- hoy llevaras tu a Timothy a clase.

-¿que? no, ni hablar me niego rotundamente,la ultima vez que lo lleve llegue tarde al instituto, no, no lo haré.

* * *

tire de mi hermano para que subiese en el metro.

-¡tim, como llegue tarde por tu culpa te prometo que te encierro en mi armario y vuelves a ver la luz del sol! (puedo parecer un poco dura pero con tim no se puede razonar)

-¡no, quiero palomitas

* * *

cinco minutos después estábamos en el metro, mi hermano estaba durmiendo apoyado en mi hombro con una bolsa de palomitas sin abrir en sus manos, yo en cambio miraba por la ventanilla de en frente, mi ciudad,pero no siempre había sido mi ciudad pensé.

sonó un timbre que avisaba que se acercaba nuestra parada, cogí a tim en brazos y sali, después de despertarlo y guardar su palomitas en la cartera, salí corriendo hacia mi instituto, el instituto sword.

al llegar pense que el campo estaria ocupado,pero no alli no habia nadie entrenado, se recordo a si misma que tendría que hablar con el equipo

al acercarse a la sede se empezaron a escuchar gritos.,resople y salí corriendo:

-¡yo la abro!

-¡no la abro yo!

en ese momento abrí la puerta y encontré a dos jugadoras luchando por un sobre pequeño.

-¿que ocurre aquí?-dije con voz firme.

-¡capitana!-dijo rosi aparentemente aliviada-¡llego una carta oficial para el equipo y yo les dije que debías abrirla tú.

las jugadoras me miraron mientras sarah shadow me entregaba la carta.

la abrí despacio y el equipo me miro con cara rara, después de unos segundos(soy rápida leyendo) susurre:

-nos han seleccionado...

y me tambalee.

-!cuidado que se cae¡

pero en vez de eso grite

-¡nos han seleccionado!

-¿para que?-grito el equipo entero

-para el pre-campeonato frontier,esperad que leo-dije mirando la carta- "estimada mrs. lucía(no me gusta mi nombre completo) estamos encantados de invitarla a usted y a su equipo al recién organizado pre-campeonato frontier, los selecionados tendrán asegurada la plaza en el campeonato frontier y posteriores, a no ser que en el campeonato o después no demuestren tener el suficiente nivel, esta iniciativa es idea del nuevo jefe de torneos internacionales: Conor wellnant. Los esperamos el próximo día 20 de marzo en el cursen station de chicago a las 8:40, los esperamos

un saludo max power sub-secretario"

-¡no me jorobes abuela!-dijo melanie.

-!que suerte¡-dijo elainie.

pero al ver que no añadía nada me miraron y yo en un susurro ahogado dije:

-juega el raimon...

las chicas se pusieron blancas de repente, martha me cogió la carta y dijo:

-y el kirwood, y la royal...

se pusieron aun más blancas y me miraron.

-no importa,nosotras somos muy buenas,además si juega el raimon la capitana tendrá mas ganas de jugar-dijo giñandome el ojo-¿a qué si lucy?

todas se volvieron hacia ella y dijeron

-¿por que lo dices?

-anda¿no lo sabéis?-dijo inocentemente.

martha me miro y me dio un toque en el hombro, y se acerco a ellas.

-chicas,chicas, carly no se refiere a nada ,lo que pasa es que le duele la cabeza-dijo mirándola seriamente.

-no ,que va-dijo-¡hayuyyyyyy!-dijo mientras martha le pegaba una torta.

-pos ahora si¿no?-dijo sería-ahora creo que lucy querrá asegurarse de que nadie se olvida de ir a la estación cursen.

yo me sobresalte pero asentí.

-así es,como se que algunos son un poco despistados(me doy por aludida), he pensado, que podríamos dormir en mi casa,y así evitar retrasos, así que si estáis de acuerdo levantad la mano. todo el equipo levanto la mano.

-así pues, id a vuestras casas a por todo lo necesario, maleta incluida, así mañana no tenéis que pasar por casa.

uno a uno se fueron marchando a las clases,cuando terminaron salí a recoger a tomy, que me correspondió:que lenta, te pesa el culo, ignorándolo corrimos hacia el metro,mientras mi hermano se comía las palomitas de antes, al llegar ya no había palomitas.

llegamos a casa y abrí la puerta temerosa.

-¿qué pasa,te da miedo pasar por si te ves reflejada en el espejo?-dijo mi hermano.

sin apenas darme la vuelta le di un collejón a mi hermano.

-¡haaaaayyyyyyyy,maricona!

-¡¿como puedes decir esas palabras subnormal?!¡suéltame,enaaaaaaaaaanooooooo!- dije mientras se lanzaba sobre mi.

y desde el suelo mi hermano y yo gritamos.

-¡abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

se oyó un ruido y mi abuela vino rapidísima, nos miro (sabe ver la culpa en nuestras caras), le pego un collejón a mi hermano y me miro diciendo.

-tu tienes la culpa de que diga esas palabrotas.

y se fue,yo todavía con la boca abierta, corrí detrás de ella.

- abu,te tengo que decir una cosa...

mi abuela que me conoce me dijo:

-ve al grano,¿que quieres ahora?

iba a decírselo todo cuando llamaron a puerta mi abuela abrió se topo con martha.

-¿pueden quedarse unas amigas?-dije rascandome la nuca.

* * *

las chicas ya se habían instalado en mi cuarto y empezaron a hablar mientras yo hacía mi maleta.

-carly, olle amiga mía-dijo sarah,sonriendo-¿por que lucy tenía que estar ilusionada?

-sarah...

vale,vale ya paro.

-¿oye nadie de aquí tiene novio?

todas se miraron, y se creo un silencio tenso,mientras yo guardaba unos cuantos libros en mi maleta.

-¿nadie?-dijo carly-que secas...

-¿acaso tienes tu novio?-dijo martha.

-...nop... **:/**

todas empezaron a reírse y no pude evitar sonreír.

-bueno,bueno, a dormir ya que si no los chicos nos dirán que somos unas tardonas...

y dicho esto nos echamos a dormir.

a la media hora sonó un puffffffttttttttttttttt, y dije:

-¿quien a sido el so cerdo que se a tirado un pedo en mi habitación?-dije tapándome la nariz.

-he sido yo...-dijo coraline.

-no..no pasa nada-al ver que empezaba a moquear-a dormir...

pero el tufo fue insoportable y tuve que acabar durmiendo en el salón,junto con medio equipo.

mi primo aparecío y me miro divertido.

-se a tirado alguien un pedo,¿verdad?

yo asentí,el contuvo la risa y dijo.

-que duermas bien.


	2. sartenazo al canto

**este capitulo esta dedicado a un amigo que hace dos días cumplio años, y espero que cumpla muchos más,por que me parto el culo con el ,**

**a y que el parkout (no se si se escribe a si) no te deje estéril.**

**y no cambies nunca chico ****_XD_****¡**

* * *

nos despertamos bien pronto sin creérnoslo, pero cuando llegamos vimos un autobús super enorme nos despedimos(a duras penas, no sabes como se agarra la familia) recuerdo lo que me dijo mi hermano:

-...lucy

-¿que?-dije sería.

-vuelve pronto..que si no, no tendré nadie con quien pegarme...

me gire con la intención de irme y entonces se me agarro al tronco y susurrandome me dijo:

-te voy a echar de menos...

y sin mas le abrace y el a mí.

-se valiente por los dos¿vale?

el asintió y me despedí.

cuando íbamos a salir,llego una chica corriendo con una mini-maleta, y en la carrera se cayo de morros contra la acera,le dije al conductor que parase y me baje para ayudarla a levartarse.

-g..gracias,soy emile...-dijo hinchando de orgullo.

-ah...pués muy bien...pero tenemos que irnos...-dije señalando el autobús.

-¡que impetuosa!... me gusta-dijo reteniendome del brazo cuando me iba a ir-el caso es que el P.F.F,asigna a cada equipo un manager cualificado.

-un segundo.. ya tenemos un manager..¿y que es el P.F.F?

-el pre-campionato futbol frontier...-y en un susurro dijo- a veces dudo que la gente tenga cerebro...

y sin despeinarme le di una leche.

-ahora si me haces el favor,sube antes de que me arrepienta...

y subió rapidamente se sentó en un asiento sola y saco una libreta y se puso a apuntar, martha se inclino para ver que escribia y ella le cerro la libreta en las narices,tuvimos que sujetarla para que no le hiciese tragarse la libreta, tardamos 5 horas en llegar pero mereció la si no fuese por que xanon, el conductor pego un frenado para despertarnos pensé que os gustaría ver estodijo.

nos quedamos frente a nuestra sede y todas me miraron, y tarde un segundo en reaccionar quieren que digas algo me dije. No se me ocurría nada a si que dije..

-¡el primero que coja la habitación más grande se la queda!

y salimos corriendo

* * *

mi habitación daba al mar, me encanta el mar, y la luz...

mi habitación era muy luminosa.

salí y vi que las chicas estaban sentadas en el salón.

-¿quién viene a investigar esto?-dije

-lucy...no hay nadie que puede seguir tu ritmo...-dijo sonra.

tenía la intención de salir,pero emile me retuvo por el brazo.

-perdona...pero no puedes salir,deber ir a presentarte a los otros capitanes,además debes de quedar bien,eres la única capitana femenina...

asentí y salí a la calle,parecía un complejo vacacional,no sabía donde ir a si que me quede en la puerta,por suerte no tardo en llegar un guía,y lo segí.

llegamos a un edificio imponente y entre con un poco de miedo, había reunidos cerca de...espera,uno,dos,tres,cuatro...veinte chicos.

al entrar todos me miraron entre divertidos y asombrados,pero uno se paso de la raya.

-¿eres la chica del agua?-dijo uno con una mirada seria.

-¿qué?

-que si me traes mi agua.

-te has equivocado,yo soy la capitana del equipo sword.

-¿una chica?

-¿algún problema imbécil?

los dos nos habíamos acercado, pero solo algunos le rieron la gracia.

-oye,para ser chica tienes carácter-dijo uno apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-g..gracias. :)

me felicitaron muchos,pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención.

-hola,¡soy mark, mark evans!

-eh.. yo soy lucy sanders,encantada-dije tendiéndole una mano.

-¿has visto ya este lugar?

-emm..nop-dije pensando en mis amigas.

-si quieres podemos verlo juntos.

-claro,suena bien-dije sonriendo.

así damos un montón de vueltas y hablamos de muchas cosas,pero no me dijo de que equipo era,se le olvidaría.

-hoy mismo se decidirán los primeros partidos,no debes perdertelo.

yo asentí.

volví a la sede tarde y las chicas se asustaron.

-pensamos que te había pasado algo-dijo sonra.

-no, en absoluto.

-callad,empieza la selección.

-ok.

nos sentamos todas juntas y miramos la pantalla como imnotizadas,viendo todas las selecciones hasta que llego la nuestra.

-y ahora...¡instituto sword! y ¡unicorn!-dijo el sub-secretario, max power

-vaya, dos estadounidenses,¿coincidencia o azar?

nosotras quedamos anonadas.

-menudo capuyo.-dijo martha.

-ya ves.-dije yo sonriendo.

-callaos chicas-dijo paola.

nosotras volvimos a centrar nuestra atención en la televisión

-y ahora..unicorn y skyland,mas conocido por el instituto sword,vaya dos institutos estadounidenses,¿coincidencia?-dijo el locutor-el unicorn se gano representar a estados unidos y logro llegar a la final ,en cambio el skyland...

-gracias colin...-dijo max power interrumpiéndolo- bien el skyland es un equipo novato,es cierto,pero en este año a conseguido mucha fama entre los estadounidenses,y un dato curioso esta formado casi por completo de chicas,pero al no ser todo mujeres,les permite jugar en campeonatos unixes..

-hasta aquí la clasificación..

la tele se apago de golpe

¿que demonios le ocurre a este trasto?-dijo martha.

-la tele se apaga sola a las 23:00,además a terminado la selección.-dijo emile.

-aguafiestas-dijo paola.

subimos a las habitaciones,yo te tumbe en la cama pero no pude dormir, así que sin hacer ruido salí de mi cuarto y baje a la sala común,dispuesta a ver la tele cogi el mando,pero nada, seguía apagada.Oí unos ruidos así que fui a la cocina y cogí una sartén mientras subía las escaleras, cuando el escalon crujio, sali corriendo hacia el pasillo,note una presencia detrás mío y vi un.. un aterrada.

-¡un kappa!aghhh-el kappa se acercaba así me aferre al mango de la sartén y le di un golpe y el kappa cayo al suelo(por cierto quien no sepa que es un kappa,es una criatura japonesa,que parece una tortuga con morro de pato)de repente las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron y yo me quede allí plantada mirando al kappa,después se encendieron las luces y muy despacio me acerque al kappa,viendo que en realidad era un anciano con un potaje verde en la cara un albornoz marrón y casi calvo.

-¡lucy, te has vuelto loca!-dijo paola corriendo hacia mí.

-¡yo no he echo nada malo!-dije acercando mi cara a la suya.

-¿chicas?no quiero molestar pero..¿quien es este?-dijo sonra señalando al señor.

yo me encogí de hombros.

Al rato el hombre despertó,y nos vio a todas en corrillo en toro a él y claro, se asusto.

-¿quién es usted y que hacia aqui?-dije yo en seguida.

el hombre tardo en reaccionar pero de repente dijo:

-me llamo gerard, y que encargo de la limpieza.

-¿vamos, la chacha?-dijo paola.

la cara del hombre se crispo durante un segundo,pero después pareció conformarse y asintió,después se levanto y se marcho,pero antes me dijo:

-la próxima vez que no este contenta con mis servicios dígamelo,pero no me pegue con una sartén.

yo me puse roja y después me disculpe de nuevo mientras se marchaba.


	3. primer partido

**lo primero agradecer a mis seguidoras/o que me sigan y comenten :)**

**y lo segundo,por si alguien no se a enterado,la serie promete ser largaaaaaaaaaaa.**

* * *

nos despertamos temprano porque a emile se le ocurrió que si entrenábamos pronto estaríamos mas frescas, pero alguna de las chicas pensó que metiendole la cabeza en el retrete se le refrescarían las ideas.

El caso es que tuvimos que entrenar pronto, y cuando llegamos al campo las animadoras ya estaban animándonos,entrnamos tan concentradas que no nos dimos cuenta hasta el descansa de que alguien nos observaba.

-¡mirad,chicas,un admirador!-grito carly.

-¿que nar..?-dije mientras me giraba-¡es otra vez ese chico!

me levante y subí hasta donde estaba.

-¿que quieres?-dije controlando mi ira

- tengo curiosidad de enfrentarme a vosotros-dijo enigmaticamente.

-y yo tengo ganas de pegarte un puñetazo.

su cara se voy surcada por una mueca de desagrado.

-eres muy desagradable,chica del agua.

estaba apunto de pegarle cuando se dio media vuelta y se marcho

-¡heeeeeeeeeeee,no he terminado contigo imbécil!- grite.

las chicas me llamaban desde abajo,pero estaba de mal humor así empece a andar y sin darme cuenta me encontré con la sede del raimon y vi a mark,entrenado, tenia pensado marcharme sin decir nada pero aún así me vio y se me puso a que yo muerta de la vergüenza fui hacia él, y me presento al equipo entero.

-y esta es nelly raimon-dijo mark.

-hola...-dije todo cortada.

-y me falta alguien-dijo recorriendo el campo con la vista-¿donde esta axel?

-se a ido al vestuario-dijo xavier.

-id a llamarlo.

-no,no de verdad que no hace falta..-dije sujetando a mark del brazo.

-bueno si insistes..-dijo.

-¿es cierto que os toca jugar conta los de unicorn?-dijo jude.

yo asentí.

-nuestro juego es distinto a pesar de ser los dos estadounidenses.

jude asintió.

-bueno debo marcharme.

-dejame que te acompañe-dijo mark.

* * *

-¿veréis el partido?-dije.

-claro,siento curiosidad por veros jugar.

llegamos a la sede y al abrir la puerta las chicas aparecieron con la intención de matarme,pero vieron a mark y lo unico que hicieron fue mandarme sonrisas mordaces,yo sentia que me ardia la cara.

-¡hola, yo soy mark evans!-dijo el tendiendo la mano a martha.

¿¡conque mark,he?-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno ,mark tiene que irse ya-dije empujando a mark hacia la puerta-adiós.

y cerré la puerta.

-me voy a dormir,hay que estar descansada para el partido-y subí a mi habitación corriendo.

* * *

a la mañana siguiente emile no se atrevió a levantarnos pronto y casi no llegamos al partido,el caso es que cuando llegamos al estadio me encontre a jude,mark y xavier sentado en primera fila y mark saludandonos.

-¿quien es ese?-dijo paola señalando a xavier.

-xavier foster-dije yo.

-ahh.

la mire durante un segundo,pero después me devolvió la mirada, créeme no querrías ver a paola enfadada.

-no he dicho nada-dije encogiéndome.

-¡hola!-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas.

me gire y vi a un chico de mi edad,de pelo oscuro y corto y unas gafas enormes.

-hola...

-soy chester horse,comentarista del partido,tenia ganas de veros jugar.

-todo el mundo dice lo mismo...-susurre molesta.

-bueno,os dejo.-dijo mientras se marchaba corriendo.

* * *

- unicorn sacara primero,saca mark kruge se la pasa a dylan keith,que esquiva a la defensa del skyland, dylan que se la pasa a gabriel, gabriel lanza y...-dijo chester-y la falla..,sarah shadow la a parado.

-¡muy bien sarah!

-gracias.

-saca el equipo de skyland,lucy sanders que se la pasa elanie freedom,elanie se la pasa a melanie y..¡sean pierze se la roba!,sube..se la pasa a dylan,dylan tira y...¡gol!

-¡lucy!-dijo martha corriendo hacia mi- se que te sientes mas cómoda como defensa pero necesitamos que juegues como delantera.

yo asentí.

-bien , se reanuda el partido con un saque de centro a favor de el skyland, lucy asciende por la banda lanza y...o, billy dash la para..

-mierda..

-lucy,tiremos juntas.-dijo martha.

-me parece bien.

-billy dash se la pasa a mark ,mark se va de martha,y se acerca peligrosamente a la portería pero paola le roba el balón y se lo pasa a lucy que quiere conseguir el empate,se va de uno,de otro se la pasa a martha, martha a elanie, elanie tira...!nooo¡señores es un pase para lucy,lucy tira con martha y¡!golll¡

descanso...

-lo habéis echo muy bien chicas.-dije.

-ya lo creo-dijo alguien.

-mark kruge..-dijo martha.

-el mismo-dijo dylan-dijo apoyando la mao en el hombro de mark

-habéis jugado muy bien.-dijo mark.

-gracias...

-espero con ansia saber quien gana..

-¡pues nosotras esta claro!-dice paola.

-ya bueno..-dice mark-nosotros tenemos que irnos.

* * *

-la tensión esta en el aire señores,quien ganara,van empate a uno,en el minuto 88 a dos minutos del final,creo que se nota que son ambos estadounidenses.

!o señores esperen¡...!martha se acerca a la portería del unicorn y¡billy dash la para...solo queda un minuto,mark lanza un ultimo tiro!pero que estan viendo mis ojos,lucy aprovecha la fuerza del tiro para "contra-tirar"y gol¡!se acabo el partido¡

-¡hemos ganadooooo!

-!ya lo veo¡

todos nos fundimos en un abrazo y a mi se me escaparon unas lagrimas de orgullo.

-habeis jugado muy bien..-dije secándome las lagrimas.

-jo,lucy no llores-dijo paola abrazándome.

* * *

-¿ habéis recogido ya todo?-dijo paola desde el pasillo.

-no espera un segundo-dije.

-hola..

-¿?

-soy xavier foster..

-yo paola hobbs.

- te apellidas igual que un amigo mío.

-anda ,que coincidencia-dijo paola sonrojandose.

-ya ves.

-...

-...

-ya salgo.

salí y me encontré a xavier y paola en el pasillo,xavier me comenta que el equipo entero a visto el partido y desean felicitarnos,le doy las gracias y se va.

-parece majo...

-vete a la mierda-me dijo paola.

-no he dicho nada...

-ya..pues vale vayámonos ya-dijo paola cruzándose de brazos.


	4. ¿¿no te conozco?

**en este capitulo por fin se descubre por que la prota debería estar emocionada por jugar contra el raimon y habra muchos secretos,no en este capitulo pero.. habrá suspense.**

* * *

unas semanas después del partido...

-¡me voy a ver a mark!-grite.

se oyen unos pasos y de repente baja paola.

- *jadeando* voy contigo..

-...ok.

* * *

¡mark!-dije mientras saludaba.

-no se entera,esta entrenando...

de repente un tiro llamo mi atención y salí corriendo escaleras abajo,me tropecé por el camino,pero no me importo,hasta que llegue al campo.

-¡oye,lucy,hola!-dijo mark dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¡eres tonta o chupas chanclas!-dijo paola corriendo hacia mi.

¿que ocurre?-dijo mark.

-que esta se a tirado por las escaleras.

-mentira...

-o no claro estoy ciega..-dijo sarcasticamente.

de repente un chico se acerca.

-ahh,lucy este es axel blaze..

me quede mirando a ese chico.

-encantado..

-igualmente-dije mirándolo a los ojos,el me devolvió la mirada y me puse roja-soy lucy..

-...

-...

* * *

-te gusta..

-¡mentira!, me voy a dormir.

subí las escaleras ,tire las zapatillas contra la pared y me tire sobre la cama.

* * *

** *flasback***

**-¡axel, pasame el balón!-dijo agitando la mano.**

**-¡ya voy!-dijo este.**

**la lanza demasiado alto y va contra la verja donde el balón se deshincha.**

**-oh,no.**

**-lo siento-dice axel.**

**-no pasa nada-dice con una sonrisa.**

**al día siguiente...**

**-mami,mami ya han llegado.**

**lucy corre a abrir la puerta.**

**-¡axel!-dice echándose a sus brazos.**

**-te he traído un regalo-y le enseña lo que lleva el las manos.**

**-¡un balón!**

* * *

me desperté sobresaltada, no quería hablar con nadie del equipo así que agarre el telefono y llame a mi prima.

-dawn,si hola,soy lucy ,¿podemos hablar?...

...

-¿lucy,realmente que era él?

-como iba a equivocarme con él..

-lo siento ,solo intento ayudar.

-ya..¿donde estas?

-en Japón,vivo aquí.

-lo se..

-no te preocupes,seguro que nos veremos dentro de poco,bueno bear* nos vemos pronto :)

-ya,bueno,te llamo mañana,si quieres...

-claro,que quiero bear*,nos llamamos.

-vale,pero no me llames bear* :/

-chau,nena :)

*cuelgo*

-esta dawn chan,está loca...-dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

estaba en la cocina haciendo el postre de esta noche y las chicas viendo la tele,cuando de repente,un anuncio de max power interumpio el programa

que estaban viendo,

-aghh,me cago en todo-dijo martha cayéndose de la silla.

-¿qué pasa?-dije saliendo de la cocina.

-que el tío este me ha pegado un susto.

"buenos días,esta es una retransmisión oficial,es una ocasión para conocernos todos,bueno se organizara una cena oficial,mañana a las 20:00,os esperamos"

-genial,ya tenemos plan para mañana :)

-pues no me pienso poner vestido-dijo martha.

* * *

el día...

-no me entra-grito coraline.

-¡ponte a dieta!-grito martha tirando del vestido.

-¡aghhhh!

-ya ta'

-¿chicas estáis ya?-grite desde abajo.

-yo todavía no me he vestido.

-pués te ayudo,¡espera!.

-¡no quiero vestido!

-venga..

* * *

-buenos días,sus abrigos.

-no os separéis.

-estoy harta de que me llames chica-dijo leonel wild.

-eso,eso-dijo edward magic.

-vale,vale.

-no nos quedaremos muy tarde,¿verdad?-dijo martha nerviosa.

-no,mañana tenemos el partido de la semi-final,por fin contra ese asqueroso...-dije con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

nos fuimos por el pasillo y nos encontramos con mark.

-¡hola,me alegro de verte!

-igualmente-dije mientras ojeaba la sala.

-¿a quien buscas?-me dijo martha al oido.

-a nadie..

-ya,buen..

-hola,¿te llamas martha?¿no?

martha se da la vuelta y se encuentra frente a mark(kruge).

-si..

-te sienta bien el vestido.

-...¿si?-dice poniéndose roja.

me alejo despacio y busco a ver si lo veo,pero nada no hay suerte,salgo fuera ver si lo veo,y allí esta, cojo aire y hablo.

-hola...-dije tímidamente.

el se gira y me mira durante un segundo.

-soy la...

-se quien eres.

-¿?

-eres la chica del otro día.

yo un poco decepcionada asiento.

-¿puedo sentarme?

el parece pensarlo durante un segundo y después asiente.

-¿no te gusta la fiesta?

-...

-olle, si molesto...

-me das igual..

-ya...bueno..

de repente aparece carly, elanie, melanie y demás.Él y yo nos levantamos de un brinco.

-¡lucy!¿que haces aquí?

-nada

-¿y este quién es?

-..axel blaze.

-¡UAUUUUUUUUUU!,soy super fan tuya-dice elanie.

-¡yo...yo más!-dice melanie.

-chicas,chicas,por favor.-dije sujetándolas.

-¡axel!firmame la camisa.

-axel,¿donde estas?-grita alguien.

-¡UAUUUUUUUU!¡JUDE SHARP!-gritan las dos y salen corriendo detrás de él.

-¡AGGGH!¡SOCORRO!-grita este corriendo.

-¡chicas esperad!-dije y salimos detrás de ellas.

* * *

al día siguiente...

-bueno,¿preparadas para el partido?-dije sonriendo.

-nos lo pregunta cuando ya estamos llegando al estadio...-dice martha.

-¿que le pasa?-dice sonra.

-ni idea-dice mery.

-bueno,ya casi hemos llegado,¡que ganas tengo de ganas a ese asqueroso!-dije decidida.

-¿como sabes que vamos a ganar?-pregunta mery.

yo me quedo un segundo en silencio y después digo:

-pesimista...

-ala,ya has echo que se enfade..-dice sonra.

-yo...yo no he echo nada...

10 minutos después..

-ya hemos llegado

-gracias,xanon.

bajamos y vamos hasta los vestuarios donde nos cambiamos y al rato nos llaman para jugar,salimos y nos encontramos a esas ratas asquerosas en el campo y su capitan con una asquerosa sonrisa en los labios.

-ya era hora.-dijo

-ya sabes lo que tardan las mujeres...-dijo otro.

-pero bueno...-dije muy enfadada.

-controlate-dijeron las chicas sujetandome.

-vale...-dije pasando delante de ellos-te voy a romper la nariz..

-tiemblo de miedo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

descanso...

-¡dos a dos! tenemos que ganar -dije muy enfadada.

-jo.. cálmate que se te va a saltar el cerebro..-dijo martha-si tienes...

le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-yo mejor voy al baño...

* * *

-"comenzamos con el segundo tiempo,saque de centro del clearwater,que se acerca peligrosamente a la portería del skyland,la defensa coraline detiene el ataque y se la pasa con un pase largo a lucy que asciende hacia la portería donde le espera el capitán y portero: aeron ,bueno lucy tira a portería y...pero la para..."

30 minutos después...

-"señores quedan 15 minutos para el final del partido.. y siguen 2-2".

yo me encontraba en el centro del campo mirando fijamente al portero, y él me miraba a mí,el tiempo se congelo,no escuchaba de repente los rugidos del estadio ni al pesado de chester horse comentar el partido,solo estabamos el y yo(no penséis que me gustaba),de repente me di cuenta de nuevo del griterio, me costo un poco centrarme pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que is compañeras gritaban mi nombre mientras subían por el campo,yo recibi el pase y mire un segundo al portero mientras sonreía,tire y..

-"!golllll,gol, del skyland, o dios ,los de clearwater vuelven al ataque,pero no sirve de nada".

* * *

fui hacia las oficinas del estadio para firmar el acta y me encontré con el capitán del clearwater,le odio,pero soy buena persona.

-habéis jugado muy bien.-dije tendiéndole la mano.

el ni siquiera me miro,firmo se fue y me dejo allí plantada.

-realmente le odio...-susurre.

fui hacia los vestuarios,donde las chicas cantaban,celebrando nuestra victoria,dentro también estaba gran parte del inazuma.

nos divertimos mucho.

* * *

llegamos a casa y nos pusimos a ver la tele, yde repente nos dimos cuenta de que ndentro de poco nos tocaría jugar contra el inazuma.

-tendremos qe entrenar muy duro.

-chata tampoco te pases...-dijo martha.

-no me paso,pero tenemos que ganar sea como sea.

y de repente volví a recordar algo

-¡auaaaaa!me he olvidado de que tenía que llamar a dawn chan.

corri ami habitación cogi el movil y vi que tenia mas de diez llamadas de dawn,la llame.

-...¿diga?

-soy yo.

-ah,hola nena,olle que te he llamado un porron de veces.

-si ,lo se,lo siento.

-si es que...

-bueno,que si pesada...

-¿que tan con axel?

-bueno...es un poco seco,intento acercarme ha él,pero ha cambiado demasiado...

-o tal vez la que ha cambiado eres tú..

-dawn,¿por que me odias?-dije sarcasticamente.

-jaja,no seas así,siempre queda una oportunidad.

-si..que lo que le ocurra sea que tiene amnesia..

-no,tonta,digo que te recuerde y se lo este inventando.

-anda ya...

-olle,nena,empieza mi programa favorito hablamos después ¿eh?

-vale, te quiero..

-no te me pongas amorosa.

-...te odio.

-yo también te quiero,bear*

*cuelgo*

-esta quiere que le maté..


	5. última oportunidad

estuvimos entrenando todo el día,al final acabábamos destrozadas,quería darles una sorpresa así que rápidamente prepare una cena bastante buena con la ayuda de las que todavía no estaban destrozadas(las animadoras),nos levantamos al día siguiente con agujetas,martha me persiguió durante 2 horas para que me tomase un vaso de agua con azúcar que yo misma propuse,por esa razón la entrenadora nos propuso no entrenar,al principio me nege,pero cuando intente perseguirla para que nos dejase lo di por imposible...

pero al día siguiente nadie nos libro,seguimos entrenando bastante fuerte, a veces venían a vernos entrenar gente,los del inazuma también, así que pensé en entrenar juntos para saber contra quienes nos disputabamos la victoria,hombre se que son el mejor equipo del mundo pero sigo teniendo esperanzas.. a veces soy demasiado positiva :)

día antes del partido...

-¡sarah, ponle más empeño!-grite mientras corría detrás del balón con kevin detrás mío.

-¡si!

tire y esta vez la paro y vez de estar enfadada le sonreí por que confiaba en que jugaría bien, y le hice mi típico gesto del pulgar arriba,mientras en la otra portería jude hablaba con eric.

-le encuentro cierto parecido con mark..-dijo mirándome detenidamente.

-si , son los dos muy positivos y apasionados :)

-no,no me refiero a eso...

en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba mirando me gire y el dejo de hablar con eric, "¿raro?,no, los chicos son así"pensé.

en ese momento le grité a mark.

-¡mark!¿estás preparado?

-¡SIEMPREEEEE!

en ese momento sali corriendo hacia la portería,me fui de jack,de tori y me detuve frente a él...

-adelante ,utiliza tu super-técnica.

yo asentí en silencio y ejecute mi luz cegadora..

mark no tuvo tiempo de levantar ni siquiera el brazo para protegerse de la luz.

jude me miro durante un segundo y después se hacerco.

-nunca había visto un tiro parecido...

-bueno en realidad hay pocos jugadores que tengan como elemento la luz...que yo sepa a lo mejor biron love pero...

-aún así..

en ese momento me percate de que axel no estaba,en realidad no había venido a jugar ningún entrenamiento con nosotras, solté un suspiro.

* * *

-habeis entrenado muy bien,espero que ganemos.

-claro,como no es difícil superar al mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo,como no sea cosa del universo.-dijo martha

le lance una manzana a la cabeza, me miro.

-ha sido cosa del universo..

todas se rieron incluso martha.

-tú no tenias que llamar a tu prima.

-¡ostras es cierto!-y salí corriendo.

-si es que... a esta siempre se le olvida algo..

-la cabeza no.-dijo sonra.

-no claro,por que va de adorno..

* * *

subí las escaleras y me tire sobre la cama mientra el móvil marcaba.

-dawn,¿hola?

-hija siempre con el mismo saludo..

- y que quieres que diga,¿eh?

- y yo que se,eres tu la que te has llevado la imaginación de la familia...

-ya...¿olle que tal por allí?¿que tal la tía?

-muy pesada,¡¿y tú con axel?!

-nada,pense en hacer unos entrenamientos en grupo pero no viene...

-ya seguro que se ocurrio...

-peroo-me pusé roja.

-¿y como esta?

-y yo que se...

-nena, digo físicamente...

-pués yo que se..-dije muy cortada.

-pues yo lo he visto por la tele y esta muy bien ese axel...

-...¿hace falta que diga algo?

-jo,hija yo pense que de mayores ibais a ser novios,de pequeños siempre estabais juntos...

-¿t..tu quieres que te cuelgue?

-apuesto a que te has puesto roja..

-mentira...

-bueno,nena te dejo..

-adiós.

* colgué*

-¡lucy, a cenarrrrrrrrr!

-¡ya voy!

baje las escaleras y me senté en mi sitio junto a martha y sonra.

-¿que tal con dawn?

-bien.

-huy, estas roja..-dijo sonra.

le di un manotazo en la mano.

-apuesto a que habéis estado hablando de ese axel..

-¡no!dejadme en paz...

-¿que axel?¿el de inazuma?

-¡ese es nuestro!-gritan elanie y melanie.

-pero...que es mentira..

-si ya.

-lo que pasa es que ta da calabazas...

-es bastante guapo-dice sarah.

-pero¡pasad de mi!

-venga,por esa misma regla de tre mañana no deberías jugar..

-¡ pues a lo mejor no juego!

y sin cenar subí a mi habitación,pero esta vez para dormir.

y me quede dormida.

-¡lucy!-dijo alguien apporreando la puerta-¡sal,por favor!

era martha,iba a salir cuando.

-olle,lucy ,en serio ,soy tu amiga ayer lo decía en broma...

en ese momento abrí la puerta.

-iba a salir igualmente..-dije dándole un amistoso pellizquito en la mejilla.

* * *

llegamos al estadio y no sencontramos con el equipo esperandonos en la puerta.

-mark,¿que hacéis aquí?

-en realidad queriamos entrar con vosotros.-dijo tendiendome una mano para bajar,yo se la tendí.

-ooohhhhh-dijeron detrás mío.

me gire y pise a martha..

-¡que haces loca!

le saque la lengua y ella se puso echa una furia y salio detrás mío.

-¡como te pille te salto los dientes!

-¡eso es mío!

a todos les salio una gota manga,axel negó con la cabeza molesto.

así llegamos al estadio corriendo,le llevaba bastante distancia,corro muy rápido,el caso es que cuando llegue me detuve a verlo,era muy grande y el techo estab descubierto para dejar pasar luz..

-¡ya te tengo!-dijo martha agarrándome.

-¡que te lo has creído!-dije brincando y corriendo por los pasillos.

* * *

nos encontraron a las dos sentadas en el suelo...

-corres demasiado...-dice martha sonriendo.

-ya ,pero buena leche me has pegado..

-estáis locas-dice paola divertida.

nosotras nos reímos con ganas.

-lo sabemos-decimos al mismo tiempo.

todos se caen estilo manga.

-me caéis bien-dice mark ayudándome a levantarme,en ese momento veo a las chicas del raimon sujetando a nelly,que se esfuerza por moverse,la miro y me mira con odio.

-bueno chicos, vamos entrenar-dije guiñando un ojo a los chicos del equipo.

-así mejor-dijo leonel satisfecho.

* * *

-"bien el partido comienza con un saque de centro del inazuma,que avanza rápidamente con nathan swift,nathan se la pasa a jude que ejecuta su espejismo de balón para confundir a martha,jude se la pasa a axel blaze que la recibe y se situa enfrente de la portería pero se topa con lucy sanders,lucy se la intenta robar pero no puede,pero sigue intentandolo hasta que se la roba,axel sale detrás de ella a pesar de ser delantero,parece una lucha futbolistica,ambos se debaten,pero lucy consigue desembarazarse de él y se la lanza a lionel que se la vuelve a pasar,esta se la pasa a paola que asciende así entre ellos creando su barrera dorada,casi imposible de romper ya que os pases son super rapidos,¡pero nathan swift se la roba!¡dios este partido es super intenso!

en los asientos del inazuma...

-el nombre no esta mal...-reconoce willy.

-juegan muy bien-dijo silvia.

-si,se nota que lucy sabe manejar al equipo-observando como jugaba.

-pues a mí no me cae bien..-dijo nelly enfadada.

-no seas así..

-"estamos en el minuto 30 y todavía vamos 0-0,lucy vuelve al ataque subiendo ,pero se topa con jack que al ser tan grande la lanza al suelo,el arbitro determina que es penalti"

-¡lucy! ¿estas bien?-dice martha acercándose a ella.

-si.

-"bien,e l penalti lo lanza lucy,va a ser arriesgado para mark pero aún así"

-¡mark!,preparate-digo muy convencida.

mark asiente.

-"lucy se prepara y ejecuta su lluvia de estrellas,a mark le es imposible pararlo y acaba estampado contra la portería.

-¡mark!-digo corriendo hacia él.-dios..¿estas bien?

el esta un poco atontado..

-¿estas bien?-dijo cogiéndolo en brazos para levantarlo.

-mejor que nunca..

-dejame ya me ocupo yo-dice nathan muy tranquilo.

-muy bien-digo preocupada.

-"termina el primer tiempo, con 1-0 para el sword"

yo me acerco a los asientos del inazuma.

-mark, realmente lo siento...

-no pasa nada,mujer-dice alegre.

-¿por que estas tan alegre?-digo poco convencida.

todos los de su equipo atienden a su respuesta..

-por que ese tiro me a encantado y será genial volver a me quedo pasmada y después lo abrazo.

-eres excepcional mark.

el se pone rojo y de repente me doy cuenta de lo que pasa.

-me he dejado llevar..-digo muy roja.

-por que no me abrazas a mí-dice harley divertido.

yo sonrío.

-por que apuesto a que ya tienes alguien que te abrace-digo riendo.

-mark también... -susurra nelly.

-bueno va a iniciar el segundo tiempo-digo contenta.

todo se van marchando incluida yo pero axel me retiene del brazo, me mira y me dice.

-no dejaré que marques más.

-estoy deseando ver como-digo enfadada librandome de su brazo.

* * *

-"empieza la segunda parte,axel lleva tirando varias veces con xavier y demás a portería¿aguantara sarah?,mark se la lanza a jude,que se va de paola y se la pasa a kevin,que cae al suelo, debido a que coraline le mete una patada,el arbito pita saque de banda,lucy se acerca a coraline y habla con ella,la jugadora baja a portería,kevin saca de banda que se la pasa a axel y ...un segundo¡mark a salido de la porteía y se dirije a la portería contraría!"

-imposible..-digo anonadada.

salgo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡martha,leonel,paola formad la barrera dorada!

se sitúan pero axel se desliza por debajo de ellos y se la pasa a mark que a conseguido pasar la barrera,yo corro hacia la portería pero no llego y caigo,no puedo levantarme,pero me acuerdo de lo que le dije a tomy y salgo corriendo hasta situarme al lado de sarah.

-¡¿que haces?!-grita sarah.

-no pienso dejar que te vuelvan a hacer daño...

-muy bonito todo..¡pero aparta!-dijo empujándome.

yo caí al suelo mientras ellos tiraban,sabia que meterían así que me levante y recibí el balonazo en mi cuerpo y caí dentro de la portería.

-¡lucy!-digo martha acercándose a mí-¿te has echo mucho daño?

-no que va-digo yo sacudiendo la cabeza-¿han metido?

-tu que crees...

-¡lucy! ¿¡ estas bien?!-grita mark viniendo hacia nosotras con axel.

-si,¿además sabes que mark?-digo seria.

-ummm..¿que?-dice rascándose la nuca.

-que ya estamos en paz-digo muy contenta.

ellos se caen estilo manga.

-"bien ahora los equipos vuelven a estar empatados 1-1,y estamos en el minuto 40 de la segunda parte a cinco minutos del final, la capitana del raimon cambia de posición y se coloca como delantera,se la pasa a martha martha asciende peligrosamente otra vez,pero jack le cierra el paso,martha cuela el balón entre sus piernas para pasársela a elanie,elanie eleva el balón y derepente lucy sale corriendo desde su portería pega un brinco y...¡se esta preparando para tirar!

-¡lluvia de estrellas!

-o un segundo..martha también se prepara y paola,ambaas ascienden y preparan sus super-técnica"

-¡baile mistico!-grita paola.

-¡fuego infernal!

-"¡las tres se preparan para lanzar a portería,menudo chute,mark prepara su mano omega,que poder desprende,la mano esta empezando a ceder!¡gol!

¡se acabo el partido!no puede ser han ganado al mejor equipo del mundo..."

-¿que?-digo atontada.

-¡que hemos ganado!-grita martha.

yo me puse a dar volteretas.

-¡genial!-grite.

las chicas me agarraron

-¡eh!¡socorro!-grito.

se pusieron a lanzarme al aire,yo estaba flipando pero veía la decepción del raimon.

-chicas..bajadme..

me bajaron y corrí hasta el equipo de mark.

-olle,chicos-digo corriendo-sois estupendos..

-tu también -dice mark apoyando una mano en mi hombro-¿volveremos a jugar juntos algún día?

-no lo dudes amigo-digo sonriendo.

mire ami alrededor y vi a mis compañeros despidiéndose entre bromas del raimon.

-esto a acabado ¿no?

-el fútbol nunca acaba..-dice mark.

me alejo,de repente alguien me agarra de los brazos.

-¿no pensaras que nos vamos a ir sin que te despidas de tu novio?-dice martha.

-¿qué?¡no!¡socorro!-digo resistiendome.

otras vienen a ayudarla y me llevan hasta axel y entonces me sueltan.

-hola

-hola,enhorabuena.

-gracias..juegas muy bien.

por primera vez sonríe.

-y me lo dices tú..

yo me pongo roja..

-¡axel ,vamonos!

-¡voy!

-confió en que volvamos a vernos.

-claro..-dice girándose-me gusta tu estilo..

-es bastante guapo-dice paola apoyada en mí.

-...


	6. un nuevo despertar

me desperté en mí habitación,en mi casa,en mi cama..¿es un sueño? pensé.Me pongo las zapatillas y bajo al salón donde esta mi abuela,me recibe con un beso y sigue cosiendo.

-abuela...cuando he vuelto-digo.

-ayer...,no sabes como os recibieron todos,que gritos-dice mi abuela gesticulando.

-ya...¿que día es hoy?

-Domingo.

-¿cuanto he dormido?

-esto parece un interrogatorio..tira a despertar a tu hermano-dice dándome unas palmadas en la espalda- esta muy orgulloso de ti.

fui por el pasillo y me topé con mi primo.

-¡enana! jugaste muy bien-dice dándome un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-¿lo vistes?

-ya lo creo,quería verte hacer el tonto,pero lo prefiero así-dice yéndose-aun que unas risas tampoco habrían estado mal...

sigo recorriendo el pasillo esperando encontrarme a mi hermana(si, tengo una hermana,pero es como si no existiese),pero no la veo,pasó a la habitación de mi hermano y lo observo dormir,es cómico como duerme,hay veces que duerme como si estuviese esposado,otras con el culo en pompa,pero hoy duerme normal y corriente,me siento en su cama y le acaricio la cabeza.

-mamí tengo sueño..

-no soy mamí..-digo.

-¿lucy?-dice abriendo los ojos.

- eso o soy un fantasma -digo sonriendo.

él se abraza a mí.

-creí que no ibas a volver.

-¿y dejarte solo?por quién me tomas...

- es que como papá...

-¡eh,nunca pienses que te voy a abandonar!-digo abrazándolo con mas fuerza-nunca..

lo cojo en brazos y lo llevo al salón donde mi primo desayunaba.

-yo no quiero ir..-dice mi primo eric.

-pues te aguantas,anda ve a llevarle la comida a tu prima.

-oye,abuela,si quieres voy yo...

ella se lo piensa,pero después dice.

-si,mejor así ves a tu hermana.

yo cojo mi chaqueta y salgo..a los cinco segundo llamo a la puerta y me abre mi abuela.

-voy en pijama...

ella se cae estilo manga.

* * *

entro en el recinto del hospital y me meto por un pasillo,que me lleva directamente a la sala de las enfermeras,toco la puerta y abro.

-¿vecky?-dijo insegura.

-adelante-dice tan tranquila.

y la veo tomándose un café sentada en una silla.

-soy yo-digo yo extrañada.

-lo sé.

-ah.. pues hola.

se levanta se acerca a mí y me abraza después me sujeta la barbilla y me dice.

-ya era hora de que volvieras..

-...¿me has echado de menos?-digo desconfiada.

-no me a dado tiempo.

-¿seguro que eres mi hermana?-dige poco convencida.

-déjate de chorradas y dame la comida que tengo hambre.

yo miro la fiambrera y asiento,saco la comida y ella se pone a comer.

-¿puedo ir a visitar a papá?

-adelante.

-¿esta donde siempre?

ella asiente y yo doy por finalizada la conversación,salgo de la sala y ando por los pasillos y me detengo en la habitación de mi padre,paso y lo veo en su cama lleno de cables, y se me rompe el alma,me siento en su cama y hablo.

-hola papá,parece que estas mejor,¿has notado mi ausencia?,espero que no, supongo que te habrías sentido orgulloso de mí,la verdad es que ultimamente estoy un poco ida, es por axel,mi mejor amigo,me que da tan poco de lo que teníamos en japón, desde lo de mamá...-digo apretando su mano-me siento tan sola...

me apoyo sobre su pecho y lloró,hasta que me doy cuenta de que no merece verme así,me enjuago las lagrimas y salgo sin despedirme de vecky,al salir recibo una llamada.

-¿diga?

-soy yo-dice martha.

-hola..

-¿te pasa algo?

-...no,nada

-ah,ollee,¿te apetece quedar?

reflexiono,martha siempre consigue animarme,pero no quiero estar triste con ella.

-¿sigues hay?

-si...

-¿y bien?

-vale.

-genial,quedamos en la heladería de enfrente del insti.

cuelgo sin despedirme y ando hasta allí,tardo 15 minutos y cuando llego martha está allí.

-hija,si que has tardado.

-lo siento-digo muy desanimada.

-no pasa nada-dice acercándose a mí-¿seguro que estas bien?

yo la miro y fuerzo una sonrisa.

-claro que si.

-no vuelvo a preguntar con la condición de que nunca más pongas esa sonrisa.

esta vez sonrió de verdad.

-eso esta mucho mejor -dice sonriendo-¿que quieres?

-¿tengo que tomar helado?..-digo mientras mi mira-que pasa,es que al final tengo el helado en los dedos...

-si es que...,¡me da igual!

-...vale, de chocolate.

-ok,ve cogiendo sitio.

yo miro la terraza y cojo el sitio más alejado,mientras miro mi móvil. Martha vuelve y me ve con el móvil en las manos.

-¿que haces?

yo intento esconder el móvil y se me escurre de las manos.

-nada-digo sonriendo.

-...

-mí helado-digo señalando su mano.

ella asiente y me lo da.

-¿que tal vas con el distanciamiento de tu novio?-dice giñandome un ojo.

siento un retortijón y me palpo la tripa.

-no es mi novio...

-ya..

-¿tu no tenías un primo que se llamaba axel?

martha casi se atraganta.

-¿en serio crees que es él?

-no se dejame que lo piense...los dos os apellidáis blaze,sois de japón y os dais un aire, no lo se...

-lo he pillado señorita ironias-dice haciendo una mueca.

-¿y tú con el tuyo?-digo ausente.

-...¿mark?-dice sorprendida-no es mi novio...

-ya eso ya me lo sé...

-hoy te has propuesto amargarme

-como tú siempre a mí.

-hablando eso,tengo su móvil.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-tú que crees-dice mostrándome su móvil.

-y lo dice en serio...-digo con una gota manga.

-si, no se si llamarlo.

yo me levanto.

-¡no lo hagas por que los chicos son estúpidos,eres su amiga del alma y después si te he visto no me acuerdo y te rompen el corazón!-digo.

y me doi cuenta de que todos me miran me pongo roja y me siento totalmente avergonzada.

-a la..que valor tía...

-que de él primer paso..

-¿seguro,seguro,seguro que estas bien?-dice mirandome.

yo asiento molesta.

-oye, tu helado...-dice señalando

yo miro mis manos y veo que el helado se ha derretido.

-¡mierda,ya te lo he dicho!-digo limpiándome las manos con servilletas.

-jo ,hija que poco golosa eres...

-¡sigue que te llevas una torta!

miro mi camisa y suspiro.

-me tengo que ir,me he manchado-digo poniendo cara de pobre.

-ok,nos vemos mañana.

salgo corriendo,tardo 1 hora en llegar por que vivo en las afueras.

-¡ya he vuelto!-digo subiendo a mí cuarto.

-¡no grites que estoy viendo los dibujos!

-¡hago lo que me sale del culo!

subo a mi cuarto,me cambio de camisa y me tumbo en mi cama a leer,leo y leo y se me van cerrando los ojos,y me quedo dormida hasta que alguien aporrea la puerta.

-¡a cenar!

-¡no tengo hambre!

-pués vale,peor para ti.

me tapo la car con la almohada y me quedo otra vez dormida,me despierto por la mañana tipo resaca, me visto de mala gana y me voy a clase sin desayunar,cojo el metro y me quedo mirando al suelo hasta que suena el ruido de mi al instituto y ya por la mañana se estan peleando en la sede.

-¡que la copa debe estar aqui!

-¡que no!

-¡¿por?!

-...¡por que no!

entro y me siento en una silla.

-¡lucy!dile a esta que la copa debe estar aquí-dice sarah.

yo la ignoro y me recuesto sobre la silla.

-¿lucy?-dice pasándome una mano por la cara.

yo le doy un manotazo.

-¡aghh!

yo me recuesto aún más.

-esta muy rara desde ayer..-dice martha

-no estoy rara-digo llorando.

-uff,esta no es nuestra lucy.

-no,porque nuestra lucy se habría puesto a darnos abrazos y ha sonreír.

-no me pasa nada-digo enjugandome las lagrimas.

-seguro que es por ese axel-dice martha.

yo me acerco y la agarro de la pechera.

-¡no te atrevas a hablar de él!- digo amenazándola.

-¡si que se ha enamorado!-dicen sujetándome.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!-digo soltándome.

-¿entonces?-dice sonra tranquilizándome.

yo bajo los brazos subutamente y me dejo caer.

-axel y yo eramos muy amigos de pequeños...

-¿QUEEEE?-gritan todas.

-y ahora no se acuerda de mí...

-normal..-dice paola

-¡yo me acuerdo de él!

-normal..-dice sarah

-¿como normal?

es un chicos de esos de los que uno no se olvida fácilmente-dice emile.

-igualmente yo no me acordaría de ti-dice martha.

-¡la has cagado!-digo arrojándome sobre ella.

-¡aghh!,sueltame.

-¡una mierda!-digo zarandeándola.

-¡tranqulizate!-dicen agarrandome.

-tú lo has querido..-dice martha remangandose-¡una araña!

-¡AGHHHH!¿¡DONDEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-digo subiéndome a la mesa.

-aquí-dice señalándose la nariz.

yo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿podemos entrenar por favor?-dice paola poniéndose en medio.

* * *

las chicas entrenan mientras yo me quedo quieta en medio del campo, y de repente un balón me da en la cara y caigo al suelo y allí me quedo mirando al equipo.

-¡se puede saber que te pasa estúpida,tú no eres así ,tu no eres lucy!-dice martha llorando.

yo evito su mirada,mientras me sangre la nariz.

-¡martha !¿por que le has pegado un balonazo te has vuelto loca?-dice paola acercándose a mí.

-no pasa nada-digo levantándome mientras me limpio la sangre con el brazo-ya he terminado de entrenar..-digo yéndome.

-¡eso vete!-dice martha.

* * *

llego a mi casa reventada así que me siento en el sofá a ver la tele,mi hermana no ha llegado aún y tomy está haciendo los deberes,así que tengo tiempo para estar sola,al rato llega mi hermana y va a la cocina con mi abuela,nada más llegar a la cocina suena el timbre.

-¡lucy, abre tú!

yo me deslizo hacia la puerta y abro,cuál es mi sorpresa cuando ante mi está el detective smith.

-detective smith...

-hola lucy,¿está tu hermana?


	7. vuelta a japón

**ANTES DE NADA QUIERO DECIR QUE A PETICIÓN DE UNA "PERSONA" HE PUESTO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DE UNOS CUANTOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES,NO TODOS. ¿CONTENTA?**

**MARTHA: UN POCO...**

* * *

-¿detective smith?-dice becky.

-así es-dice él.

-cuanto tiempo.

aún recuerdo las palabras del detective smith cuando mi padre quedo en coma "no dudéis en pedirme nada",smith se marcho al poco tiempo, y nos quedamos con mi abuela,la culpa fue de ese horrible hombre...

-siento que no hayáis sabido de mí en mucho tiempo pero he estado muy ocupado,pero he encontrado una oferta.

-¿una oferta?-dice becky.

-si, me fue muy difícil encontrar una buena oferta para que pudieseis volver a japón,pero después de que las habilidades de lucy con el balón saliesen a la luz...-dice mirándome-podréis volver pero con una condición...

-¿una condición?-digo yo.

-el raimon esta interesado en ti,quiere que vayas a su instituto a cambio de que juegues en su equipo.

mi alma grita de alegría pero mi cara no refleja emoción alguna.

-pero eso no es todo,becky he conseguido un puesto de enfermera en el hospital de inazuma.

-¿podemos?-digo agarrándome a ella.

-tengo que pensarlo.

* * *

no puedo dormir y me quedo despierta hasta que es la hora de ir a clase,bajo al salón y becky no ha ido a trabajar.,me pongo a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-no se que hacer-dice becky.

-becky,es una oportunidad de oro para lucy,el raimon es un instituto privilegiado,ya a perdido demasiado,no la prives de esto..

entro en el salón.

-hola,abuela¿esta el desayuno?-digo cogiendo el una tostada.

-para que preguntas si vas a comértelo igual.

-por cortesía-digo cogiendo mi vaso de leche.

-lucy-dice vecky teniéndome del brazo-lo he pensado...y creo que deberíamos irnos...

yo me lanzo sobre ella.

-¡gracias,gracias,gracias!-digo brincando.

salgo de casa contenta y me subo en el metro,y después pienso que debo decírselo a las chicas.

llego al instituto y paso a la sede..

-¡escuchadme!-digo subiéndome a una mesa.

-¿viene otra vez rara?-susurra paola.

-escuchad tengo una mala noticia...

-¿que pasa?-dice martha-¿te has vuelto loca?

la ignoro y digo.

-me voy a japón..

todas se quedan petrificadas.

-¿c..como?...-dice mery.

-de vacaciones...-dice paola nerviosa.

-no...me voy a vivir-aclaro yo.

-¡no!-dice rosi agarrándose a mí.

-¿cuando te vas?-dice martha.

-no lo sé..ahora voy a nombrar al nuevo capitán...martha

martha asiente y yo la contemplo,será una buena capitana.

-bueno solo decir que ha sido un placer conoceros,ser vuestra capitana..

-y amiga..-dice paola.

-y amiga..y nada que nos veremos algún día-digo saliendo de la sede haciendo mi típico gesto de los dos dedos encima de la sien.

-esto no se queda así-dice martha.

hicimos las maletas rápido,cogimos todo lo de valor y nos fuimos en coche hasta el aeropuerto,mi abuela y primos vinieron también,al llegar al aeropuerto,me encontré a las chicas esperándome allí.

-¿chicas?

-tu que crees..-dijeron estas.

-¿que hacéis aquí?-dije asombrada.

-es que tu despedida fue tan seca que hemos tenido que venir nosotras a despedirnos..

-chicas..no se que decir...

-pués no digas nada-dijo martha.

yo la mire emocionada y corrí a sus brazos a abrazarla.

-¡ERES ESTÚPIDA!-grito emocionada.

-¡SOCORRO!-grita ella.

las demás vienen y se suman al abrazo,deespués hacems algo que no encanta hacer.

-¡EL QUE NO BOTE ESSS!...

-¡ MARICÓN, MARICÓN, MARICÓN!-decimos todas bailando.

-bueno,ahora los regalos...-dice sonra tendiéndome una camiseta.

-la camiseta del equipo..-digo emocionada.

-esta camiseta te pertenece-dice martha.

yo miro la camisa del equipo que es como si tuviese unos arañazos morados,sobre el fondo azul..

-y hay más-dice merry.

y me tienden una foto enorme de todo el equipo.

-y esto-dicen tendiéndome una gorra de un oso.

-esto es pasarse...-digo molesta.

-bueno,chicas,tenemos que irnos-dice becky.

-hasta siempre amiga-dicen todas haciendo mi típico gesto.

-adiós.

* * *

el detective smith nos consiguió nuestra antigua casa,se respiraba un antiguo olor a familia,o tal vez soy yo que soy demasiado rara,dawn se entero ese mismo día de que había llegado, abrí la puerta y ella callo encima mío como un huracán.

-¡hiki!

-¡dawn!-digo desde el suelo-¡socorro!

-¿que pasa?-dice mi hermano-oh-no..

-¡peque!-dice esta estirándole de la mejillas.

-bueno,bueno..ya esta-digo agarrándola del brazo-un segundo..¿te teñiste e pelo de rosa?

-¿y a que instituto vas a ir?..sip

-¡al raimon!-grito dando saltitos.

-eh¡a ese voy yo!-grita ella.

-¡genial!-dije yo, de repente me puse ligeramente roja-dejemos de hacer el ridículo...

-ok,te enseño un poco la ciudad.

-¡ok!espera que me cambie.

* * *

dimos una vuelta y nos paramos en muchas tiendas,ella mirando los escaparates, y yo poniendo mala cara.

-¿no te gusta comprar ropa?

-no...-dije yo-me parece aburrido...

-normal que vayas así vestida...-dice ella divertida.

-¿así?,cuando acaba contigo te reirás con ganas..

salí detrás de ella y corriendo entre la gente,de repente vi de lejos a mark y algunos más,así que agarre a dawn y la tire contra la pared.

-¿que hac...?-le tape la boca a tiempo mientras ellos pasaban sin vernos.

yo me sonroje mucho,resulta que tengo un problema,me pongo roja cada vez que veo a un chico extraño,además deseo darles una sorpresa,ni siquiera se si me aceptaran en el equipo.

-¡a ti que te pasa!-dice molesta.

-nada...

-ya seguro...

-va en serio

ella acerca su cara a la mía.

-no me podrás engañar durante mucho tiempo,voy a ser periodista...-me dijo como si eso lo aclarase todo.

-bien por ti -dije mirando a los lados.

-eres rara...te han tocado los peores genes...

-ay,la leche...-digo yo cayéndome al estilo manga

* * *

llego tarde a casa y no veo a nadie.

-¿vecky?-dije yo.

-se ha ido a trabajar-dice mi hermano-ya era hora de que volvieses,tengo hambre...

-y a mi que...

-que tendrás que hacerme la cena...

la realidad me golpea como una pelota rebotando contra mi mente,o tal vez es que mi hermano me lanzo una pelota a la cabeza.

-¡ya voy!-digo gritando.

-¡a ver si es verdad!

me desperté de chiripa y de un brinco al ver la hora corrí a despertar a mi hermano,me visto¿que basura es esta?pienso,no tengo tiempo,aporreo la puerta de mi hermano.

-¡tim!-digo nerviosa-¡sal ya!

-¡ya voy!

al segundo salí yo le agarro del brazo y salimos pitando,corremos por la calles abarrotadas de gente,me despido de mi hermano con la mano y voy a mi instituto,cuando me encuentro con el me doy cuenta de que debo tener una pinta horrible,suspiro pesadamente y miro en todas las direcciones,de repente mi prima me enviste.

-¡la pasta!-dice riendo-¡es broma!llevas una cara de susto..

-es que me intimida todo esto-reconozco avergonzada.

-ya... oye voy a enseñarte el club de fútbol...

-¡no!-digo nerviosa-es decir,mejor luego...

-como quieras...-dice encogiéndose de hombros

corrí hasta el campo de fútbol esquivando gente a mi paso cuando lo veo de lejos siento un retortijón y corro aun más rápido me detengo en el banquillo junto a celia y silvia.

-¡lucy!-grita celia emocionada.

yo le tapo la boca con la mano y la miro suplicante.

anda...¿lucy?-dice silvia sorprendida.

-silencio-suplico-quiero darles una sorpresa-digo esbozando una sonrisa.

-oh,en tal caso espera a que termine el entrenamiento-dice celia muy ilusionada.

yo asiento y me siento al lado de celia,veo el entrenamiento, observo imperceptiblemente a axel,realmente es un chico difícil, cuando de golpe termina el entrenamiento.

-¡ahora!-gritan silvia y celia

yo me sobresalto y corro detrás de mark y los demás,de golpe entran en la caseta y sonrio macabramente,y entro dando un portazo.

-¡mark!-digo triunfante.

mark se queda cara de empanado y me mira de arriba a abajo.

-¿l-lucy?-dice incrédulo.

-¡¿lucy?!-dice los demás.

-se supone-digo con una sonrisa.

mark se lanza a mis brazos.

-¡lucy!-dice contento,se retira y me sujeta por los hombros-¿estas segura?

-que si estúpido baka..-digo contenta.

me retiro y los saludo uno a uno.

-¡nathan!-digo abrazándolo-¿que tal?

-b-bien la verdad...

miro al que me falta y le veo mirándome con gesto serio,como no axel...

-axel-farfullo-hola..-digo tendiéndole la mano.

él la toma y me mira con una mirada penetrante.

-hola..-dice secamente.

yo retiro la mano ruborizada.

-¿y por que estas aqui?-dice mark por sacarme del apuro.

-me traslade a estados unidos y me gustaría ingresar en el equipo

-¡genial!-dice contento

-bueno en que consiste la prueba-digo seria.

-¿prueba?-dice mark.

-en estados unidos se hacen pruebas de acceso..-dice eric

-no es necesario...-dice mark

-insisto

-¿y si no lo consigues?-dice nathan.

-lo volvere a intentar cuando este preparada..-digo encogiendome de hombros.

* * *

estabamos situados en el campo de fútbol,me encontraba enfrente de mark,nos separaban victoria,harley y scotty.

-3...2...1..¡ya!-grita celia.

yo permanezco quieta pensando una estrategia cuando harley ataca,es facil sortearlo sigo avanzando pues e perdido el momento de atacar primero,scotty se prepara para atacar pero debido a su corta estatura lo salto.

-¡eh,eso no es justo!-grita furioso.

solo me falta victoria,nos encontramos frente a frente,veo que se prepara para robarme el balón,consigue darme en la espinilla,pero no suelto el balón y se lo cuelo por las piernas,ya no me impide nadie tirar..estamos mark y yo,no puedo permitirme fallar,los pensamientos negatimos se agolpan en mi mento,no puedo pensar,me retuerzo y intento fijarme en la portería.

-¡lucy!-grita mark-¿estas bien?

yo muevo la cabeza un poco atontada.

-¡si!-por el rabillo del ojo veo que victoria se acerca,no puedo demorarme má desesperada sabiendo que no va entrar pero para mis orpresa el balón pasa dentro y mark estalla en gritos de jubilo,oh-no,espera es mi prima.

-¡bien!-grita dawn-es mi prima,¡hola lucy!

yo me ruborizo y miro a mi prima,mark corri contento hacia mí.

-¡estas dentro!

-¡gracias!-digo autoricé.

-¡xavier!-grita dawn.

-¡DAWN!-grito persiguiéndola.

-¡AGHH!¡SOCORRO!-grita xavier.

* * *

iba tranquilamente a la salida del colegio cuando me topo con axel,respiro hondo y me acerco.

-hola,cuanto tiempo-digo animada.

-tal vez demasiado..-dice él.

-¿?...

me mira serio y después ladea el rostro.

-no entiendo-digo nerviosa.

-ya no te acuerdas de mí-dice sonriendo levemente-que decepción...

de repente algo hace "clic" en mi mente.

-¡TE ACUERDAS!-digo muda del asombro.

-también me acuerdo de que te fuiste sin decir nada...-dice con una mirada de odio.

-yo...axel... déjame que...-consigo farfullar.

el rápidamente apoya las manos en mi flancos y me obliga a pegarme contra el árbol.

-no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre-dice furioso.

yo le miro asustada y durante un segundo me dan ganas de correr.

-axel...-digo a punto de llorar.

el se aparta molesto y se marcha dedicándome una mirada de voy a casa tragándome las lagrimas,cuando llego subo a mi habitación y entierro la cabeza en mi almohada,"¿tan mal lo he echo?"pienso desconsolada.


	8. vista atrás

sobresaltada y de golpe recuerdo la pelea con axel,me abrazo las piernas y me tiendo sobre mi cama,sintiéndome culpable por aquello,deseaba contarle por que se marcho,decirle que nunca en su vida habría querido abandonarle,que el era su mejor amigo,pero lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando la rabia y el dolor lo cegaba era impredecible.

me dirijo hacia el instituto con esta idea en mente,sacudo la cabeza confundida me apoyo contra un árbol,cuando mi prima me sorprende.

-¿lucy?-dice dawn.

-si-suspira.

-¿estas bien?-dice agarrándome por los hombros.

-si,¿por que lo dices?

-por nada-dice encogiéndose de brazos.

-¡lucy!-grita mark agarrándome y tirándome al suelo.

-oh,hola mark-digo mirándolo con curiosidad

-¡hoy es tu primer día en el raimon!-dice contento.

-lo sé,increíble-dijo contenta

-¡lucy!-grita nathan,seguido de xavier y jude.

-hola-digo levantándome.

-lo siento,se nos ha escapado-dice jude.

-no importa,me encanta ese buen humor.

mark sonrie por el comentario.

-por fin alguien como yo-dice mirando con reproche a los chicos.

-eh,menos humos-dice dawn.

de repente aparece axel.

-hola chi..-dice mirandome-me voy...

yo le miro con reproche.

-¿que le ocurre?-dice jude.

* * *

el entrenamiento resulta muy entretenido,pero no puedo disfrutar de él,pues es como su una espesa nube cubriese mi mente,axel no me mira pero siento su odio y me duele demasiado,al final del entrenamiento medio equipo se ha dado cuenta de el ambiente que reina entre nosotros.

-¿axel?-dice celia-¿esta bien?estas muy callado..

-como siempre-dice con la mirada perdida.

-¿os conocéis de antes?-dice nelly observadora.

yo iba a responder cuando de golpe su mentira me sienta como un jarro de agua fría.

-no,no nos conocemos de antes-dice mirándome interrogante.

-no ,es cierto-digo ladeando la cabeza-me tengo que ir.

-hasta luego.-dicen todos.

-yo también me voy...

cuando salimos no lo resisto más.

-¡¿tanto me odias?!-digo nerviosa.

el me mira un tanto nervioso.

-¿acaso lo dudas?

-no tienes ni idea de por que me fui-digo intentando controlar mis ganas de llorar.

-no me importa-dice apartándome suavemente,como si le costará.

-realmente lo siento...-digo triste-¡mi madre esta muerta axel!-grito desesperada.

el se queda parado y me mira inquisitivo.

-pero veo que no te importa-digo apartándome de su lado.

-lucy..espera-dice agarrando mi muñeca.

yo le miro y veo una tristeza muy grande en su rostro.

-lo siento...-susurro liberandome de su mano.

corro a refugiarme dentro de la sede,al poco aparecen celia,silvia y mark.

-¿lucy?-dicen nerviosos.

-si-digo secándome las lágrimas-lo habéis visto todo...¿no?

ellos se miran arrepentidos.

-lo sentimos-dice celia-no teníamos intención de espiaros.

-pero lo hemos hecho...-dice mark-¿no?

-no pasa nada...-digo intentando parecer animada.

-¿te importaría contarnos que ocurrió?-dice mark.

-no-digo intentando recordar-axel y yo eramos amigos cuando eramos pequeños,muy amigos,nuestras madres estudiaron juntas,el caso es que el año en que nació la hermana de axel nació mi hermano,y mi madre se puso enferma,se fue poniendo débil,un día jugué un partido y mi madre empeoro,al volver tuvimos que marcharnos a estados unidos,mi madre empeoro y mi Padre se centro en el trabajo...y después ocurrió lo de aquel homb..re...

-no cuentes más- dice celia muy triste.

yo nerviosa asiento.

-te acompañaré a casa-dijo celia intentando parecer animada.

-yo también-dice silvia-no me quedo tranquila.

-yo también-dice mark.

-no,mejor vete a casa-dice silvia.

-...vale-dice dándole un tímido besito en los labios-adiós.

yo me quedo en _shok _y divertida miro a silvia.

-¿sois novios?-digo sorprendida.

-si-dice silvia

-¡guay!-digo yo muy animada.

* * *

axel suelta la mano de su hermana y la observa mientras julia entra en la sala de descanso del hospital,se apoyo en la pared y se puso a reflexionar.

POV'Axel

Esta semana había estado raro, muy raro,pero lo de hoy le había acabado con él. Este no era axel, claro que no, él siempre había sido frío y racional y en dos días había conseguido desastabilizarlo por completo. Odiaba no tener el control de sus emociones,odiaba no tener el control de sus sentimientos, sabía que había sido cruel con ella,lo lamentaba, pero por la expresión de lucy se dio cuenta de que tenía razón,le había pedido perdón,es cierto,pero eso no quita el no haber sabido de ella en tres malditos años, ni una sola llamada,no había una sola vez que no hubiese pensado en ella cuando pateaba el balón y cuando consigo olvidar va y regresa a estropearlo todo.¡ya lo habías estropeado todo!pensé furioso,cuando se fue lo estropeo todo,no merecía la pena lamentarse.

fin POV' Axel.

tal vez por casualidades de la vida cuando se giro se encontró con el padre de lucy,estaba tendido sobre una cama y como la puerta estaba entreabierta le ve ,de golpe los recuerdos,recordaba a su padre hablando animosamente con el padre de lucy, si los recuerdos bonitos a veces dolían,le encontró en un estado pésimo, peor que el estado en el que estuvo julia,de golpe se sintió pero al pensar que a lo mejor las circunstancias no les permitieron estar juntos,debía mantener la cabeza fría y darle vueltas a las cosas de golpe su padre apareció con julia, reprimió una mueca de asco, no le era agradable ver como su hijo desperdiciaba su vida en tal juego absurdo,siguió su mirada y vio a el padre de lucy.

-es el padre de tu amiga.

-amiga...-dijo axel-lo se...

-lleva a julia a casa...-dijo su padre

axel tomo la mano de su hermana y salio,julia miro a su hermano preocupado y apretó con fuerza su mano.

**¿que tal estuvo,bien,mal,como?,aunque no lo haya puesto,y es por que me he centrado únicamente en subir capítulos rápidamente os quiero decir que vosotros los que leéis la historia me animáis a seguir,¡gracias!**

**espero reviews ^^**

**lucy: lo mismo digo...**

**¿de donde sales tú?**

**lucy: de tu cabeza,baka...**

**¡lo dicho,hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
